the great unknown
by glueskin
Summary: aoi complains about his sisters friend way too much and light wants to make out and, well, how can aoi argue with that?—aoi, light.


i binge read the lp for this game because i couldnt afford to buy it and then i slept for 15 hours and then i woke up and spent an entire day working on this between crying about pandora hearts.

title has nothing to do with the fic itself, i was listening to jukebox the ghost and couldnt think of something to put so i just went with the song that was on. alternately can be titled "facefucking, the thrilling novel" (thank you avery).

anyway so this is an au where akane never dropped her doll so everyone got off okay and it can be assumed that all the kids went to like every media outlet they could find and told their story so cradle pharmaceuticals suffered public backlash and the public demanded Justice! so one of them basically gave evidence to the cops so they could get a lighter sentence than the other 3 and now cradle is bankrupt and everyone is happy

this takes place approximately a year and a half after the nonary game. ill write other fics for this au, maybe. probably. who knows. i have it pretty fleshed out and i want to write some gen stuff but i needed to write this porn so

* * *

><p>Aoi has no idea how the situation went from him complaining about 'that Tenmyouji kid flirting with my sister, seriously, he <em>held her hand<em> who does he think he is' to 'making out with his best friend on said best friends bed'.

One minute he'd been waving a hand and allowing irritation to seep into his tone in order to accentuate how much he disapproved of That Tenmyouji Kid and the next Light had curled his hand around the back of his neck and drawn him into a kiss.

Not that Aoi minds. He hadn't protested at all—just kind of made a noise in his throat, flailed a little, and then kissed back. It's not the first time this has happened and Aoi figures they should probably talk about the kissing, and the sleeping in each others beds, and the fact they barely go anywhere without each other anymore, but.

Later, he thinks, gripping the collar of Light's hoodie with a breathless groan. They can talk about it later. Maybe on Sunday. At least nobody says anything about it, attributing it to the Nonary Game induced trauma they shared over a year ago. Which was the initial reasoning, but now is totally not the time to think about that.

Then Light stops kissing him, and he blinks up at him, confused. Light's eyes are open—vivid and blue and looking straight through him—and his expression is mystified.

"What's wrong?" Aoi tries to ask, but it comes out more out of breath than he intended, so he tries to even out his breathing. Light shifts his good hand in Aoi's hair, running his fingers through.

"It's longer," he says, like it's cause for admiration. "I like it."

Aoi flushes, face hot.

"Fuck, it's—it's not that big of a deal, man," he says, faltering. "Do you really like it?" Aoi had thought it was getting too long, had planned on cutting it, but nothing says he can't just pin it back or something.

"I do," Light says. "It's beautiful."

Shit. Akane says the same thing all the time, but hearing it from Light makes his heart do something weird and painful. Light can't even _see_ him, but the way he looks at him, eyes wide open and intent, makes him sweat.

"Jesus," Aoi says, trying to keep his voice from catching, "You're such a fucking smooth talker. It's just hair. Yours is nicer, anyway—not as weird—"

"I like white," his friend interrupts, glancing away from Aoi's face and shifting his position—it makes Aoi choke on a gasp because Light is _on his lap_, christ—"My hair is rather boring, I'm afraid. Do you want to continue?"

"Uh, _yes_, but our clothes are, y'know, in the way."

They grin at each other. Less kissing, more undressing. Light unknots Aoi's scarf and undoes the buttons of his school shirt while Aoi unzips Light's hoodie, which is shrugged off and pushed off the bed.

"Can you get my shirt?" Light asks after his left arm gets stuck in place while Aoi kicks off his pants.

"Sure," he agrees, tugging Light's shirt over his head with careful maneuvering, sliding it down off his left arm. The prosthetic is oddly shiny in the light, the color just a bit off from the rest of his skin, but Aoi is used to it at this point.

Light looks like he might want to say something, but Aoi beats him to it.

"I want to blow you," he says, trying to sound like he's talking about the weather, except his voice cracks unfortunately on _blow_. "Can I?"

Light has an amazing pokerface, but he goes adorably red and wide eyed.

"Well," he starts, clearing his throat after it comes out a bit too high pitched. "Well. I wouldn't object, Aoi. If. You want to."

"I said I did, didn't I?" Aoi asks. "Though I doubt I'm as good at it as you are. Your mouth is, like, the eighth deadly sin, I swear."

"You exaggerate," he says, but he sounds pleased, so Aoi feels like it's a win.

"I'm gonna get your pants," Aoi warns so his leaning forward is expected. His hands don't shake when he undoes Light's belt, the way they had the first time they had done anything other than kissing, and he dumps the leather onto the floor with their other clothes.

It's quick work. Light raises his hops when Aoi tugs his pants down, helping him push them off and then they get discarded as well, and both of them are wearing nothing but their underwear.

Aoi eyeballs Light's boxers. Specifically, the clover pattern. As if reading his mind, Light says, "Mother and Clover like to pick out embarrassing patterns."

"That explains the gaudy floral one on the ones you wore Tuesday," he says, and when Light makes an indignant sound in his throat, Aoi leans forward and kisses him again, climbing over his legs to straddle him.

Light reaches up his right hand to grip Aoi's waist, his left prosthetic following soon after, gasping into the smaller boys mouth when Aoi rolls their hips together.

It never fails to get to him just how vocal and _sensitive_ Light is; the taller boy is always so composed and difficult to phase, but Aoi supposes it has to do with the lack of sight. Aoi himself has weak points of his own—the back of his neck, the hollow of his throat, the curve of his lower back, his inner thighs—but Light seems to be sensitive _everywhere_ and especially so in some places.

Through the thin cotton between them, Aoi can feel Light's erection against his own, and it makes him want to hurry up, so he pushes himself back breathlessly and shimmies down Light's thighs.

"Getting on with it?" Light asks, looking in his direction—at the empty air beside him, actually, but whatever.

"What can I say? I really want to suck your dick," he says airily, massaging the palm of his right hand against Light's clothed erection for emphasis and making him sputter a little, eyes shifting to stare right at him.

"_Aoi_," he says, high pitched and making him grin. Light is hard, cock already leaking and dampening his boxers. It makes him swallow, because, shit, Aoi's doing this to him. Light—perpetually cool and composed—is flushed from his face down his neck and chest. He blushes all over, not just in the face, and it's the cutest damn thing Aoi's ever seen.

When Light does down on him, he's usually a total ass about it and sucks at him through the fabric for some damn reason—like, it feels awesome, but not as awesome as his mouth actually being on Aoi's _dick_—but Aoi doesn't feel like tasting cotton so he just tugs at the waistband and pulls the fabric down Light's thighs.

_Jesus fuck_, Aoi thinks, because Light is just so attractive. He can't even be vexed that his dick is bigger than Aoi's—the difference isn't that much, anyway—because the way it curves, flushed and dripping, towards the side is.

So much.

But he's pretty sure Light would laugh at him if he said, out loud, that he has a pretty cock. Light's a fucking asshole even if he hides it by smiling and doting on his sister. That's probably why they get along so well.

"You don't need to, if it's unappealing," Light says. Aoi can't tell if he means the prospect of sucking a dick or sucking _Light's_ dick; the guy has some serious bouts of self directed disgust at the most unexpected moments.

"Uh, you have no idea how fucking appealing it actually is," Aoi says, completely serious. "What, did you forget to shower this morning?"

"I most certainly did _not_," is the indignant response, so Aoi grins and grips Light's cock in one hand, curling his fingers and pumping slow enough to be agonizing.

Light sucks in a squeaky breath, gripping the sheets and staring down at him unseeingly. He's so hard his foreskin is pulled back pretty much by itself, and Aoi keeps going, thumbing the head roughly and smearing precum over the taut flesh.

"Aoi, _please_," Light begs, strangled and desperate in a way that makes Aoi really, really want to touch himself.

"Okay, okay," he says, breathless, and Light parts his legs without prompt so Aoi can settle between them. Light's cock is hot in his hand and his heart is pounding in his chest, so loud he wonders if Light, for all his exceptional auditory senses, can hear it. Probably.

He runs his tongue along the side of Light's erection experimentally, taking in the heady scent of sweat and cotton and the salty taste of flesh and something stronger. Light's breath hitches notably, and when Aoi hollows out his cheeks and takes the head into his mouth, he _keens_.

Light rarely sounds so vulnerable and needy, and Aoi finally loses it and stuffs his free hand past the waistband of his own boxers, gripping his aching cock while taking Light's deeper into his mouth. He's careful to mind his teeth, and the noise of pleasure he makes while trying to get himself off at the same time makes Light heave a shuddering gasp.

His right hand loosens its grip on the sheets, lifting to hover awkwardly before dropping back on the bed; he likes it when Light grips his hair when they make out, so he figures he was instinctively moving to do as much now, so he pulls away from his dick with a wet pop.

"You can do whatever, man," he says, Light's taste heavy in his mouth. "Pull my hair if you want. Or—" he almost says _fuck my throat_, but he's never actually sucked a dick before so he has no idea if he's cool with that, but he's had some pretty great fantasies about it. By _some_ he means _a lot_, and he likes with Light pulls on his scarf when they're doing stuff, so. Choking is. Nice.

God, he can feel his heart lodging itself in his throat over his own thoughts. Light is looking at him funny.

"Nevermind, I'm embarrassing," Aoi says hurriedly.

"You were going to say something," he insists. "What was it? I'll kick you." Shit. And he would, too. His knee is already bending, leg pulling toward him as if to get ready to do just that.

"I'm holding your dick," Aoi snaps, and Light just stares in his direction, unimpressed.

He breaks.

"Okay, shit, I was going to—I mean, I've thought about it a lot, and, I mean—"

"_Aoi_," Light says, and he blurts, "I like when you choke me so I was gonna say you should fuck my throat."

He wants to cover his face with how embarrassed he feels, hot shame welling in his chest and eyes prickling, but Light can't even see him so it would be a moot point.

Light's cock twitches. His face is redder than before, and his unseeing eyes are staring right at him, blown wide as he swallows thickly.

"Okay," he says. Just. Okay.

"Okay?" Aoi repeats, eyeing him. Light looks like Aoi feels, which is to say, as though he might pass out.

"If you want me to," he says. "I mean. I'm not opposed to...the idea is very...I would lie if I said it didn't appeal to me, so—" he breaks off, clearing his throat and looking away even though he can't look at anything at all.

Aoi feels a bit better. So he's not the only one thinking gross kinky shit, then; Light always did seem a bit too enthusiastic about pulling him around by the scarf like some kind of animal. He probably thinks about just as much gross stuff as Aoi.

"Now that that's out of the way," Aoi says grandly, "I'm going to suck your cock some more."

Light turns back to him, mouth open to speak, but ends up choking back his words as Aoi does exactly as he said, flattening his tongue against the underside of Light's dick and swallowing. This time, Light doesn't hesitate to grip his hair, blunt nails scraping against his scalp as he tugs, gasping.

Aoi groans against his cock, jerking his hand out of his boxers to grip Light's thigh as he takes in more of his dick. He swallows, and Light makes a noise, pushing his hips forward at the same time he shoves Aoi further down, choking him.

His mouth is full of nothing but Light's cock, pushing against the back of his throat and stifling his breathing, eyes hot and damp as he blinks rapidly and tries to breathe through a mouthful of flesh. All he can smell is _Light_, just as it's all he can taste.

"Good?" Light croaks, voice sounding off kilter, and Aoi chokes on his affirmative response. Instead, he grips Light's thigh tighter, trying to say _get on with it_. He seems to get the idea, because he takes it as permission to rock his hips, pulling Aoi off his dick by the hair and making him sputter before he shoves his dick right back into his swollen mouth.

Aoi keeps his jaw as stretched as he can, trying to watch his teeth while Light fucks into his mouth like he owns it, and the second that thought passes through his mind Aoi feels his own cock ache painfully. His hands are busy clinging to Light's thighs, however, so he groans through his gagging and rocks his hips against the bed and the little friction it provides makes him sob in relief.

He hadn't even noticed that he'd begun crying, wet tears dampening his face along with his sweat, eyes burning with each of Light's rough movements. Not that he minds—it feels so _good_, even if it hurts. His stomach is hot and bubbly and his heart is thudding wildly, blood rushing in his ears as he breathes erratically, meeting Light's movements as best he can.

Light is saying something, though Aoi has no idea what—his English is shit, but Light's babbling in it, and he catches _beautiful_ and maybe _good_, though he's not entirely sure. But the thought of Light calling him good and beautiful makes him want to rut harder against the bed like a fucking dog.

Christ. He's disgusting. He can't believe Light is doing this to someone like him, but whatever—he's not about to try and drive him off, because he wants to keep Light _forever_.

More disgusting still, he comes having barely touched himself at all, sobbing and choking through his orgasm. Light doesn't relent, though, doesn't loosen his grip on his hair or stop fucking his face, not until a minute or maybe an hour later when he's gasping, voice breaking on Aoi's name and coming in his mouth, practically right into his throat.

It burns and it tastes disgusting and sharp but he tries to swallow it, anyway, and Light doesn't let go of his hair or let him pull back until after he's finished—he pulls Aoi off his softening cock himself, and Aoi coughs wetly, saliva and semen spilling out of his open mouth and against his chin, dripping onto Light's thigh.

"Aoi," Light wheezes, loosening his grip on his hair once Aoi has righted himself, but not quite letting go. "Are you—ah, are you alright? I may have gotten carried away."

"_May have_," Aoi says through another cough, but he's grinning despite his aching jaw and mouth, not that Light can see. "Fuck, Light, that was—I don't think I've ever come that hard before. We should do it again."

"Your voice sounds awful," is the only response he gets, but Light is petting his hair delicately and reaching his prosthetic to pull Aoi onto him.

"Yeah, well, just be glad I don't have a gag reflex or I might have gotten sick all over your dick," Aoi says, and Light gives him a disgusted expression and doesn't dignify that sentence with a response.

Instead, he says, "Did you really like that? I wasn't...I was very rough."

He sounds guilty, which is understandable, but Aoi would have bit him or something if he actually disliked it. He's starting to realize he likes getting hurt a bit too much.

"Are you kidding?" Aoi asks, having to clear his throat. "Best orgasm of my _life_. Be rougher more often, I fucking loved it."

"I should be more surprised," Light says, "That my boyfriend is a masochist."

And then he seems to realize what he said and looks as though he swallowed something sour, expression going from long suffering fondness to insecurity. They haven't _talked_ about it.

Being called his boyfriend is nice, though. Aoi could get used to it. He's pretty glad Light can't see how red his face is.

So he says, "Man, I should be surprised _you're_ a sadist. I sure know how to pick 'em—you were really enjoying making me choke on your cock." And pretends his voice hadn't hitched at all during his sentence.

Light mumbles something about him being uncouth, and goes to kiss him, maybe, before stopping and looking suspicious.

"You should go brush your teeth," he says. "And put on fresh underwear. We both should, actually."

His boxers _are_ starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable. And they can't make out if Aoi's mouth tastes like dick, so he climbs off Light and stumbles just a little as his feet find the hardwood floor.

"I'm taking a pair of yours," Aoi says while he heads in the direction of Light's drawers, getting a yawn in answer. He figures he doesn't care, so Aoi kicks off his dirtied grey boxers and opens his—boyfriends, Jesus Christ, _his boyfriend_—underwear drawer and picks out one of the ones with the gaudy floral print, just because he can.

They're actually pretty comfortable, despite being totally hideous, and he tells Light as much when the taller boy stumbles off the bed and in his direction.

"I'm glad you approve," Light says dryly, taking his hand and tugging him in the direction of the door, but then Aoi stops.

"Your, uh, mom isn't due home until late, right? And Clover is with Nona?"

"Correct. Mother won't be home until six in the morning—night shift—and Clover is spending the night with Nona, as Akane is with Junpei."

They give each other a Look. Well, Aoi gives Light a Look, which he doesn't actually see, but Light is also giving him a similar Look, so he figures they're on the same page.

"Shower?" Light asks, tone deceptively even.

Aoi grins viciously.


End file.
